


Why you (as a demigod) want Amphitrite (or Poseidon) as your divine step-parent.

by Eastonia, InfinityIllusion



Series: East and Fin's Percy Jackson Headcanons [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: All aboard the crack train, Crack, Crack is back - back again, Fin's and mine favourite in fact., Fluff and Crack, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Multiship, Other, Polygamy, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Introducing the headcanon that Fin and I are the most invested in. Even more so than the 'Allure of the Sea' ability.My fine folk, welcome, to why Amphitrite and Poseidon are the divine step-parents you'd want.(AKA Welcome to:- The Sea is Poly.)Note: Rated Mature only because I'm paranoid and am far more used to FF.net's rating system. Despite the topic, it is plenty safe for work.Post Script: I swear we've basically accepted this headcanon as canon and me posting this is me trying to convince you guys why you should too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfinityIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/gifts).



  * In Percy Jackson’s Greek Gods we get a glimpse into how Amphitrite married Poseidon. 
    * She only agreed to marry him if she could remain _herself_.
    * She is something of a free spirit.
    * Also he mentions her having biscuits on hand just in case he wants to visit Atlantis. 
      * That… doesn’t sound like a jealous, mad step-mum.
      * In fact she sounds like she enjoys his presence.
    * That leads us to this conclusion. Poseidon and Amphitrite have an open relationship. 
      * Poseidon ‘dads’ her halfblood progeny as much as she ‘mums’ his. 
        * That is all the time.
      * That’s right, Percy would have had like 20 demi-step-half-siblings.
      * (Halfbloods of Amphitrite used to be really common. They had powers like salt-hydrokinesis and their greatest ability was:- sustaining aquatic creatures outside of their natural habitat. Poseidon kids would have to cart around the aquatic creatures in blobs of water; Amphitrite kids could summon aquatic creatures to their location and then suddenly there’s a piranha swarm swimming at you through the air). 
        * So he would have had lots of demi-step-half-siblings... except for the fact that when Poseidon became Great Prophecy enforced monogamous, she also went exclusive in solidarity. 
          * Poseidon tried to tell her “Just because I can’t doesn’t mean you can’t!”
          * Amphitrite went “Well what’s the fun if we can’t share?”
        * Okay, so Amphitrite and Poseidon do have partners that aren’t comfortable with the multiple partners thing.
        * But _when they don’t_. 
          * Let’s just say Amphitrite got super mad at Poseidon for not introducing her to Sally Jackson.
          * Amphitrite agreed about Poseidon’s assessment concerning Sally. She is a QueenTM and what? Poseidon couldn’t have let them meet?
          * (Amphitrite doesn’t think the Law is an excuse. She knows now for certain, Poseidon is a _coward_.)
          * Sally thinks Amphitrite is a riotTM and also is rather miffed that Poseidon kept her and Amphitrite far away from each other.
          * Paul and Poseidon quickly develop a bromance – they know they have to stay out of Sally and Amphitrite’s way. (They bond over fishing.)
          * Estelle Blofis actually ends up with a couple of sneaky blessings from the King and Queen of the Seas. (Percy can take her swimming! She will not drown easily, not when Amphitrite is looking out for Sally’s girl).
        * Percy is simultaneously: really happy everyone is getting along and amused at how he now apparently has four parents of some shape, matter or form. 
          * He also does not really want to know any further specifics of his mortal and immortal parents' relationship(s).
        * _The Sea does not like to be restrained indeed_. 
          * As such, most nautical related demigods also have a rather _infamously famous_ tendency to open, polygamous relationships. 
            * It’s actually considered the norm.
          * Except for this one _strange_ demigod son of Poseidon. 
            * It’s Percy Jackson.
            * He’s the Riptide of the family.
            * The outlier, monogamous, vanilla baby of the family.




	2. Expanding Amphitrite's Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

  * In the previous list I briefly touched on what a demi of Amphitrite would have. 
    * I mentioned salt-water control and aquatic creature summoning and sustenance right?
  * Since Amphitrite is the Queen of the Seas, and specifically goddess of the _deep_ her kids obviously will have similarities to Poseidon’s. 
    * Hydrokinesis being the first similarity (but think scalpels and battering rams). 
      * Poseidon’s kids (due to his status as ‘Big 3’) will be able to scalpel or battering ram while using salt or fresh water.
      * Amphitrite’s kids scalpel or battering ram with salt water, fresh water is purely a battering ram situation.
    * Communications with aquatic creatures – this is because Amphitrite is the Caretaker of Aquatic Life, so even more so than Poseidon (who spends a good portion of his time in Olympus) she’s the one that actually rules Atlantis and all the denizens of the sea on a day-to-day basis.
    * Sustenance of aquatic life forms. 
      * You know that ability Nico has? The one in which he summons skeletons and ghosts?
      * Yeah, Poseidon kids can’t do that with aquatic creatures.
      * (Like I said in the previous list, not unless they are also carting around a whole lost of water.)
      * Amphitrite kids though? I’m talking Piranha swarms coming at you ‘swimming’ no problem through the air.
      * I’m talking krakens from the deepest part of the ocean being summoned out of nowhere flinging themselves at you like they never left their habitat.
      * I’m talking _shark packs_ hunting monsters because an Amphitrite halfblood _called_ pointed at a monster and told them _“Kill.”_
    * Hydro-thermokinesis 
      * So unlike Poseidon’s kids (who truly have a weird and random selection of powers they could draw from the bag – unless you’re Percy who just scooped up _all of them_ ) no geokinesis or atmokinesis here.
      * But you know what else is part of deep ocean ecology? Volcanoes.
      * Percy blew up Mount. St. Helens using his geokinesis powers.
      * Amphitrite halfbloods can _boil_ liquids without a fire.
    * So the sea being poly and Amphitrite being a free spirit means that her kids? 
      * (You thought Poseidon was a troublemaker?)
      * Amphitrite kids are the ones liable to be marked as most likely to start a rebellion. 
        * (Not that they would)
        * They just really, really dance to the beat of their own drum.
        * If there even is a drum around.
        * They’ll _make_ a drum if they have to.
      * Basically, Amphitrite would have a headache trying to parent her halfblood kids if she didn’t rope Poseidon and her mortal partners into co-parenting with her. 
        * (Thank goodness that at this moment she still hasn’t found anyone other than Sally that has caught her eye).



**Author's Note:**

> Spread it across the AO3.  
> Share it across the Tumblrs!  
> THE MESSAGE OF THE SEA IS POLY SHALL BE KNOWN!


End file.
